Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 June 2016
01:34 you don bring friend? 01:34 01:34 uh 01:35 how does one do that 01:35 cancel 01:35 then edit your squad 01:35 wub 01:35 ready to go now. 01:35 you'll see select helper 01:36 y'all ready? 01:36 leggo 01:36 morning lin 01:36 here we go 01:38 that sure is some 01:38 horrible damage! 01:39 oh geez RIP Gazia 01:40 ...this thing hurts a lot 01:40 Mich, when's the next event on JP? 01:41 no major events coming up this month 01:42 oh yeah fluffi 01:42 aim at branch 01:43 good gracious she deals insane damage 01:43 any summoning shenanigans for JP then? :c 01:43 gdi 01:43 rip 2 01:44 that means I only have one shot left, right? 01:44 that garbage powerful attack 01:44 u can sit back if ya want 01:44 alright... 01:45 ded 01:45 is she dead soon 01:46 who didnt activate there def boostu 01:46 almost died 01:46 I don't have any to begin with 01:46 Tired af rn 01:46 * Dark Ice Lexida looks at the guy thats not in our group 01:46 go 2 sleep lina 01:46 Giatrooooooosss 01:46 Never 01:46 eh I felt like that yesterday too. 01:46 2 am: god dammit I'm tired 01:46 * Verses333 give lin some cookie and snickers 01:47 Still can't believe I forgot to set BF on auto to farm SP fodder overnight 01:47 *starts up 3DS to play SMT IV* 01:47 Full energy for 6 straight hours rip 01:47 "wait why is it 5 am" 01:47 "wait why is the sun already shining" 01:47 "what am I doing with my life" 01:47 i havent logged into BF 01:47 for like a week now 01:48 RIP 01:48 rip Lin 01:48 Bre plz 01:48 i found better games 01:48 like..? 01:48 voez 01:48 Bre 01:48 lmao 01:48 if you say Unison League 01:48 hit me up 01:48 fire emblem 01:48 lel 01:48 ........oh 01:48 LOL 01:48 a game that needs skillor massive grinding 01:49 oh boy seems like I was quite "useful" 01:50 about these forbidden vines 01:50 for what item are these for? 01:50 Nature Shield 01:50 Nature Shield 01:51 seems like it's kinda good! 01:51 u need the rare drop tho 01:51 the Silk 01:51 wait 01:52 why is my BF redownloading 01:52 * Verses333 looks at 6 silk 01:52 yeah you definetly need it 01:52 * Dark Ice Lexida sits on its stack of silks 01:52 the comments say kinda otherwise 01:52 i dont even wanna craft them 01:52 i just hoard 01:52 just doing it for teh lulz 01:52 Other peoples opinions 01:53 anyway I got something to do so 01:53 see you around! 01:53 oki 01:53 verses yaa think we can 2 v 1 01:54 ofcourse we can (y) 01:55 leggooo 01:55 i need 8992 more achievement points to get my Sacred Axe 01:57 gdi out of atk crys 01:59 so quiet 01:59 zest! 01:59 * Verses333 slaps zest 01:59 * Zestna got slapped 01:59 when Lala A.K.A Lara comes out, i need her as a friend with 1 turn mitigation, BB gauge when atked & 20% all stats for endless halls FG 02:00 where the hell have you been 02:00 places 02:00 borrowing my brother's account to play overwatch 02:00 oh zest :^) 02:00 how was it 02:00 it's either I'm sucks or the entire team sucks 02:01 .-. 02:01 why not both? 02:01 sometimes both 02:01 ... 02:01 "Fearful World" 02:01 GARBAGE 02:02 .-. 02:02 its pronounced, Garbahj 02:03 rng is bad at mordlim 02:04 3 times dire bite 02:04 welp 02:04 :c 02:04 I got rekt in colos 4 times in a row today 02:04 fricken RNG 02:04 dont ya hate 02:04 when ya resting 02:04 but your units are still dead 02:05 even though it said they were healed 02:05 rng so bad today 02:05 yeah, RNG is in a bad mood 02:06 so vers 02:06 i swear to god, ill kill alim if i didnt get pamela or silas tomorrow 02:06 yeah> 02:06 02:06 1. Get a new unit ASAP 02:06 2. Saves gems for Azurai/nyala 02:07 2 02:07 or sirius/lara/izuna/ the next day after that 02:07 or 02:07 3. Try to get miku 02:07 * Zestna runs 02:07 .... 02:07 number 2 pls 02:07 ok (yes) 02:07 gotta clear 6 heroes GGC when half EN is up 02:07 layla HoT and Offensive SBB is so friggin great 02:08 Zest, EU? or GL? 02:08 GL 2nd account 02:08 hmm 02:08 oh 02:08 zest I think I'm gonna make 2nd acoount 02:08 do it 02:08 * Light530 has 3 accounts, 1 per server 02:08 I hate my luck on first account 02:09 the question now 02:09 what would be the name? .-. 02:09 Reverses 02:09 * Zestna runs 02:09 no 02:10 I might do that just for you (y) 02:10 its Foward 02:10 XD 02:10 Forward* 02:10 is mordlim raid just pure Rng? 02:10 yep 02:10 not as pure as Yunos raid 02:10 i got fearful world 02:11 fml 02:11 fearfull world 02:11 twice 02:11 im out of smoke bombs 02:11 allanerd keep surviving all those nukes 02:11 allanerd ftw 02:12 my allanerd sphere and elgif 02:12 hi don 02:12 beiorg armor + Phantom device + CHance to recover HP when hit elgif (y) 02:12 hey don 02:12 WOW 02:12 02:12 WOOOOOW 02:12 I come back 02:12 .-. wad 02:12 Fearful world 02:13 Silent kill 02:13 the hell did you do .-. 02:13 Dire bite x3 02:13 rip lexida .-. 02:13 screw that 02:13 does rec>atk and atk >def stacks? 02:13 02:14 stack 02:14 why elave lex? .-. 02:14 we almost kill it .-. 02:14 rage quit 02:14 ... 02:15 that was my last life 02:15 thats why 02:17 fml useless plebs here -.- 02:17 they deal like no damage 02:18 let's do it for last time -.- 02:18 kick both of them 02:21 .-. 02:26 .-. 02:26 ? 02:26 so silent .-. 02:28 Verse 02:28 "if you stab yourself you die" 02:28 .... 02:28 yeah? 02:28 02:28 nah not really 02:28 Caveman Spongebob or Dat Boi? 02:28 hmmm 02:29 if you stab your own hair, will you die? 02:29 * Zestna runs 02:29 I would say cavemen sponegbob 02:29 .-. 02:29 oh hey don :^) 02:29 back 02:29 had to attend to some business 02:29 I ran out of battery (y) 02:30 me too! 02:30 mifune drop :^) 02:30 nice 02:30 there's this one 02:30 very amazing tweet today 02:30 have i missed the Medal rush event? 02:30 oh waht 02:30 on JP it is 02:30 y'all didnt finish raid huh? 02:30 Guardian mifune drop :^( 02:30 but on GL 02:31 i'm moon run now (y) 02:31 they all died? 02:31 02:31 they all died 02:31 .... 02:31 no MR yet 02:31 hey verses 02:31 yeah 02:31 should i choose eze or lance as starter? 02:31 I would go for eze 02:32 mfw my 2nd account starter is Vargas 02:32 when they didn't give us a notice for the medal rush event, i would have missed a day of this 02:32 and u can choose their type rite? 02:32 nope 02:32 random type 02:32 dang 02:32 mostly guardian or Lord 02:32 kk 02:32 last time i got anima selena 02:32 slight chance of getting Anima 02:32 my 1st account Selena is Anima 02:33 from starters 02:33 u have her as journal reward already 02:33 actually DJJ 02:33 sup, Hya 02:33 the base chance getting all the type is all equal 02:33 only you need to count on dice based chance 02:33 20% each 02:33 yep 02:34 but when i start my 1st was Lord Vargas & 2nd GL Eze Lord for me 02:34 welp how to get free gems verses? 02:34 i chose vargas, but he's lord 02:34 and who wanna refer 02:34 hack the game 02:34 * Zestna runs 02:35 when i chose Eze on alt GL, he was lord as well 02:35 after this tutorial imma refer 02:35 wait imma check my JP ID 02:35 that was way back then (meant what i said earlier) 02:36 lel 02:36 vers, where to get 2nd lance 02:37 2nd lance? 02:37 my preferance: Anima, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle & Lord last 02:37 i hate Lord types 02:37 usually honor summon will provide lance 02:37 type doesn't matter (y) 02:37 meanwhile F2P preference : I dont care 02:37 ^ 02:37 as long as you get the unit 02:38 type doesn't matter 02:38 since you can get +50% elgif 02:38 yeah 02:38 "since you can get +50% elgif" 02:38 please explain to me why I cant get 50% REC elgif 02:38 but gumi said that you can get 7* elgifs in forbidden tablets 02:39 yeah so small chance to get them 02:39 and zest 02:39 blame RNG (y) 02:39 19804000 my ID don 02:39 "When things goes wrong, blame RNG/Life/whatever" 02:40 in F2P world we have one absolute rule 02:40 RNG is always bad 02:40 ^ I CAN AGREE 100% 02:40 o/ 02:40 kk verses 02:40 Hi Strauss 02:40 \o 02:40 \o o/ 02:40 i give up 02:41 .-.? 02:41 02:41 LOL 02:41 * Agentstrauss arrests Zest 02:41 chat is killing me 02:41 ._.-. 02:41 gimme yer id again plz verses 02:41 * Zestna is arrested and got thrown inside a jail 02:41 19804000 02:42 straws only arrest you .-. 02:42 so zest 02:42 * Agentstrauss takes Zest out of jail and put him into House of Shame (Verses' house) 02:42 ? 02:42 .-. 02:43 I can only use one hand today 02:43 ... 02:43 the other hand did a lifetime mistake 02:43 just like your everyday chatlife 02:43 Verses, you overdid it 02:43 nah 02:43 :^) 02:43 .-. 02:43 STRAWS PLS 02:43 you really overdid it with only 1 hand the whole day 02:43 -.- 02:43 gdi -.- 02:44 ... 02:44 :^) 02:44 the moment I enter, I saw something that shouldn't I saw 02:44 -,- 02:44 .-. 02:44 :^) 02:44 you guys see nothing 02:44 :^) 02:44 oho 1 hand 02:44 you uys heard nothing 02:44 but I see everything 02:44 * Verses333 hides in the box of box 02:44 box of shame* 02:44 Verses 02:44 box of box 02:44 wad 02:45 should I screen cap that one ? 02:45 no .- 02:45 show me sho me 02:46 .-. 02:46 * Verses333 hugs zest and cries 02:46 the world is cruel 02:46 .-. 02:46 u mean u never knew that 02:46 * Queenrolanda is harrassed 02:46 .--. 02:46 it always be cruel vers 02:46 * Zestna hugs back 02:47 * Queenrolanda watches 02:47 welp 02:47 yesh 02:47 how refer verses? .-. 02:47 :/ 02:47 go to menu 02:47 http://imgur.com/DV8w8Gy 02:47 top middle 02:47 click it 02:47 and look up for red banner with 5 gems 02:47 ... 02:47 click it 02:48 and put my ID 02:48 one hand 02:48 i have 2 02:48 rofl 02:48 yer id plz 02:48 gj, verses 02:48 ... 02:48 i lost it earlier due to derp chat 02:48 0.0 02:48 19804000 02:48 wah 02:48 .-. 02:48 can i add 02:48 it's Jp 02:49 oh 02:49 sure 02:49 ;-; 02:49 i quit jp 02:49 lel 02:49 oomg 02:49 the timing of saying "nah" is too perfect 02:49 i might cry 02:49 top middle shows me a bunch of option 02:49 yeah there would be a lot of banner 02:50 find the image with 5 gems between the banners 02:50 you can SS and PM me which one if you're confused 02:50 bre 02:50 bre 02:50 ok 02:51 refered to u 02:51 naisu (y) 02:51 5 gems get 02:51 ok better pm u 02:52 I'm wondering why most people doesn't want to bother with atk or def crystal 02:52 cause they're noobois. 02:52 plebs 02:53 .... 02:53 * Verses333 sobs in the corner 02:53 vers is an exception 02:53 c: 02:53 no exceptions 02:53 :c 02:53 you're all horrible people. 02:53 as am i. 02:54 versy is emo? 02:54 no im not :c 02:54 if your not then im turning in 02:54 nite 03:02 dem hair doesn't love me 03:03 * Verses333 looks at 2 sushi hair he just got 03:03 * Verses333 runns 03:03 ........ 03:03 * Diciannove chases verses 03:03 * Verses333 runs even faster 03:04 * Zestna snipes both vers and dici 03:04 i sent u FR verses 03:04 * Diciannove got shot at dem feet 03:04 * DonQuiXoTe888 shoots all running things 03:04 alrite 03:05 ign Don :^) 03:05 Donatello? 03:05 ;^0 03:05 * Diciannove vanish into thin air 03:05 .-. 03:05 hey tell me vers 03:05 * Verses333 change the molecule of the air into Hydrogen 03:06 what's a good english that describe a girl's hair is....er...being let down 03:06 now I'm a friggin esper 03:06 I mean, when she usually using ponytail or something 03:06 then she let it go straight 03:06 .-. err// 03:06 "she's going down" 03:06 * Verses333 sprints 03:07 * Diciannove snaps vers's neck 03:07 how could I put it into words// 03:07 most of my 6* & 7* units won't get their OEs anytime soon 03:07 same here 03:07 das why I'm asking 03:07 for fanfic purpose 03:07 only the top 30 most voted units will get their OE 03:08 i keep chrome 03:08 what's the top 10 DJ? 03:08 ask mich 03:08 he's too experienced (y) 03:09 back to my question vers 03:09 can you answer it? 03:09 .-. 03:09 Avant, Krantx, Elza, Elimo, Zellha, Kira, Zelnite, Feeva, Rize & Shida 03:09 top ten was Avant Krantz Elza Elimo Zellha Kira Feeva Zelnite (dunno) Shida 03:09 .-. welp 03:09 err... 03:09 but why alice is getting OE even when she's not listed 03:09 zest maybe u could help me 03:09 krantz*] 03:09 you need to pair elza somehow :^) 03:09 alice OE was confirmed by the director 03:09 aahh 03:09 help on what? 03:10 I think I can't answer it cause I have no idea on what you're asking .-. 03:10 hmmmm whats this talk about OE's? 03:10 what's a good english that describe a girl's hair is being let down straight?? 03:10 her hair is straight????? 03:10 eh any1 there play JP BF? 03:10 i would like to add 03:10 Mich can i add you? 03:11 CALLING ALL MOONRUNES PLAYER 03:11 03:11 * Verses333 runs 03:11 cut your hair 03:11 * Zestna runs 03:11 -.- 03:11 ... 03:11 ..... 03:11 ahem so, let's say that girl is usually using ponytail, twintails or whatever. So what to say when she let her hair straight?? 03:11 gdi zest 03:12 her hair was down? 03:12 LOL 03:12 hm, not good enuf 03:12 she wants some1 to notice 03:12 how ENGLISH do you want it to be 03:12 potato english 03:12 no don, this is for fanfiction writing 03:12 i'll sell Charis, Yuura, Regruvord, Fadahl, but evolve him to 7* first, sell one of my 2 Julius, i really don't wanna sell my one and only Douglas tho 03:12 a proper english Lynx 03:12 a good one 03:12 to describe it 03:13 because they're not in top 30 03:13 let it down 03:13 ymmm 03:13 how about 03:13 lank 03:13 wat?? .-. 03:13 means its thin and straight 03:13 Lank 03:14 or do you want a sentence not a word 03:14 including Mahalu 03:14 will be sold 03:14 hmm, my sentence is this : "you let your hair down" 03:14 is that good? 03:14 now, i've got my Sacred Axe 03:15 what are you writing? 03:15 fanfic 03:15 AH 03:15 i see 03:15 context please 03:15 it helps 03:15 a lot 03:15 context as in what? 03:15 "This time she's different.. Usually she kept her hair tie up so I asked "You look different today did you change your hairstyle?" I asked while smiling enjoying the pretty face of hers" 03:16 * Verses333 is not an author at all 03:16 well vers, that didn't describe about her hair goes down 03:16 wait, that sounds like she's shooting her own hair 03:16 @@ 03:16 whats the circumstances of these characters 03:16 why did i get a warning for writing htat 03:16 about the same that verses wrote above 03:16 well why don't you add some words into that? 03:17 usually she wears X hairstyle, now she change it into "straight" 03:17 now, i'll make my attempt on trying to get 1.5 mil on fire FG 03:17 or whatever it is 03:17 kek 03:17 even though that most of my units in this squad aren't fully imped 03:17 gl DJ 03:18 she looked different today... Her hair is usually tied up but now it was swept back, so i asked "You look dashing today, new hair style?" i asked 03:19 how bout that 03:19 i pratically wrote what verse said 03:19 swept back? hmm 03:19 i meant to pick Vargas friend with spark buff 03:19 retry 03:19 immediately 03:20 good enuf I guess 03:20 verses did u add me yet? 03:20 did you read tht my battery is dead .-. 03:20 not 03:20 because chat went derp on me earlier .-. 03:20 dammit 03:20 sorry Dician hair is not my forte 03:21 lel, das ok 03:21 i have no vargas friend who has no spark buff 03:21 have to restart my lap for it to turn normal 03:21 .-. 03:21 i have to run Adel 03:21 get a Golzo 03:21 i don't have Golzo 03:21 i cri im playin on a new account i made a while ago... summoned a few times... not a single mitigator... 03:21 then gud luck .... 03:22 dude I clear fire FG with Avant/Adel friend 03:22 ZEST PLS 03:22 * Zestna got pls'd 03:22 I clear it with avant and tia (y) and lucia 03:22 why dont you just use darvanshel? 03:22 2nd attempt of the day 03:22 Tia 03:22 .... 03:23 * DonQuiXoTe888 whacks verses 03:23 >pls'd 03:23 sounds wrong.. 03:23 sounds please :^) 03:23 what're you on vers :^) 03:23 .... 03:23 dem red text 03:24 okay i have no idea of the daily challenge 03:24 moon runes plz ;_; 03:25 hello 03:25 Ulkina died on 1st battle 03:25 screen shot lemme help ya 03:25 should i retry? 03:27 i've made through battle 3 03:27 now its battle 4 03:29 that was close 03:29 Ulkina & Adel almost died in a 2nd turn 03:29 but Ulkina's BB wasn't ready yet 03:29 http://imgur.com/P5BI7OL 03:29 dammit 03:29 there verses 03:29 * Verses333 throws yap a cat food 03:29 ABCD L WHY 03:30 Mich can i add u in BF JP? 03:30 hmmm, only Lux is missing 03:30 my Ulkina is not Anima, btw 03:30 Maybe tomorrow. I need to sleep 03:30 thats why 03:30 yeah need to sleep :^) 03:30 kk 03:30 verseplz 03:30 i don't wanna give her Divine Oracle 03:30 ehehhe :^) 03:30 I'm not feeling so good today 03:30 welp 03:31 idk what to say 03:31 take a rest then, Mich 03:31 hope you get better soon 03:31 i need friends for Honor point farming :^( 03:31 kk 03:31 should i Fujin Ulkina 03:31 nah tomorrow i gud mich 03:31 is* 03:32 Ulkina died Again? 03:32 don 03:32 why 03:32 yes? 03:32 craft sphere 03:32 craft moar items 03:32 kk thnx 03:32 wait 03:32 and use wut more than 5 times? 03:32 because my Ulkina wasn't anima thats why 03:32 what's the optimal team to grind? like reducing the amounts of units 03:32 exp 03:32 she was breaker 03:32 ?? 03:32 craft ietms and use item 03:33 so use 5 items eh 03:33 thnx 03:33 i use final battle set 03:33 wait 03:33 i've already used a revive on Ulkina at the beginning of battle 4 03:33 I closed it 03:33 can you link me again 03:33 http://imgur.com/P5BI7OL 03:33 there 03:33 because she died at battle 1 even with mitigation 03:34 i failed again! 03:35 i fdailed the multi kill 03:35 griff died 03:35 failed* 03:35 this is why i need Golzo in my life 03:36 its impossible for my IDKW? 03:36 me* 2016 06 05